


Turning Points

by FaithlessBex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, characters added as appearing, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, fates can change because one thing is remembered. One detail mentioned to the right person can send ripples of change. And sometimes those changes affect every player in the game - for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Points

For every reality that the Final Battle happened - Sam or Dean or both having given themselves over to their angel and the Earth suffering the consequences - there was one where it was stopped.

One such reality relied solely on the recollection of a rash decision made by an angel and a righteous man and the ability for a runaway to plead to the long buried nature of an elder brother.

 

...

 

There they stood in the warehouse, Dean and Sam staring at the captive archangel across the Holy Fire, trying to persuade him to help put an end to the end.

“You wanna see the end of the world?” Dean’s irritation was palpable, almost past the point of caring what the answer was.

“I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don’t care who wins, I just want it to be _over_.”

Something in Gabriel’s snarl clicked something in Dean’s mind. He raised a hand as Sam began to speak, eyes not moving from the angel. “You’re tired of the fighting. I get it man. That doesn’t mean you get to just give up and let the world fry! You sound like that douche of a ninja turtle.”

The change in Gabriel was obvious, head tilting to the side, anger fading to a glittering thoughtfulness. “Raphael is tired?”

“Uh yeah.” Dean glanced at Sam, off-put by the sudden change in the captive archangel. “Cas was there, he’ll back me up.”

“Hey, don’t take this as me saying I’ll help you. Raph’s a lot of things and he’s been devoting the last eternity to doing as Michael says. He won’t be turned from that easily. But I don’t want my family getting torn apart any more than it is and if something happens to Michael… If you guys thought TV land was bad-” Gabriel whistled. "Sparky’s temper is only beaten out by dear old Dad.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know. Speaking of the big man, he’s still kicking, right? Because your brother seems to be under the impression that he’s dead.”

The archangel frowned. “Damn… That’s… That’s really not good. Look, now that I know that much I have to talk to him. That sort of blasphemy…” And now he looked uncertain, waving his hand to return Cas to them. “I’m not interested in getting in my brothers’ way. But I will see what I can do about collateral damage. Just douse the Holy Fire will you?”

The humans shared a look while Cas stared intently at the archangel. “Gabriel. What are you planning on doing?”

The messenger looked back at him a tired smile. “Don’t you worry your head over it kiddo. Keep looking for dad. It might be a pointless search but what isn’t in this fucked up little place?” The fire sprinklers started to go off. “You kids hit the road, go do whatever it is you’re planning on doing. And be gone by the time I summon Raphael. He won’t hesitate to deliver you to Mikey.”

The younger angel gave him a nod, silently thanking him before he followed his human charges out. Gabriel shook his head, looking up at the warehouse roof. “Dad, just gimme this one thing. If it’s too late to save Mike and Luce, then just gimme Raph back. Please.”

 

...

 

He waited a full day before gathering the strength – emotional and physical – to summon his big brother. Gabriel was really just hoping that Raphael would answer his call whether or not he listened to a word the messenger said. But it had been so long and their parting hadn’t exactly been on the best terms… There was no going back, though. He’d promised he would try and he didn’t go back on his word, not when it came to family.

He felt his brother before he saw him. It was hard to miss the entire room filling with electricity like a storm just waiting to break free. Gabriel gave a lopsided grin as Raphael appeared, the elder archangel obviously unimpressed.

“Gabriel. What makes you call me after all these years?” The healer’s voice was cold and hard, judging. A far cry from the Raphael he remembered, stern but gentle, ever calm, generally kind. This was a shell of the archangel he called brother.

His grin became strained. “Little birdy named Dean Winchester told me some interesting stuff the other day, Raph. Something about him and Cassie trapping you in a ring of fire and you saying some things that even Mike wouldn’t approve of.”

Raphael’s eyes closed, head slightly inclined. “And?”

“It’s blasphemy, Raphael! No, it’s not even that. Have you really given up on all of this, on family?”

“Yes, because you can speak about giving up on family. Tell me, Gabriel, who between us abandoned Heaven?”

“Who made it necessary?” Silence stretched between them. Only intimate knowledge of Raphael’s masks allowed Gabriel to notice the cracks forming in his brother’s demeanor. “I’m not here to accuse you. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t get caught in the crossfire. You’re my brother. Michael and Lucifer are going to fight but you don’t need to get hurt in it. Hell, the Scooby gang is looking to stop it. If they can then maybe everyone can stay safe. Maybe we can put an end to all of the death. Isn’t that what you want?”

He shook his head and let out a sigh.

“Whatever. I followed up on my promise, I tried. The rest is your choice. Stay with Michael on the train you two have been on for Dad knows how long or put away your sword. You’re my brother no matter what and I’m not going to stop loving you because you make a choice. Just… If you decide to take my advice, bro, let me know.”

And then he was gone, leaving the third archangel to ponder his words.


End file.
